


The Drug You Can't Deny

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Set-Up, Songfic, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Garcia and Morgan are tired of watching JJ and Emily tiptoe around each other. Slight songfic for Cobra Starship's "Church of Hot Addiction"





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's nothing more frustrating than coming up with an idea for a smexy songfic while driving the car to what's going to be a two hour photo shoot. It's just not kosher. On the other hand, thank you all for your support on my previous first story, now here's the smex I promised. (Inspired by the two club-based JJ/Emily stories I've read so far, but with my own twist a'la penelope and, yeah, The Church of Hot Addiction.)

Derek Morgan glanced up at the wall of screens that made up half of the room he was in, hands on his waist, squinting at the grainy image of his two coworkers talking in the kitchenette just off the bullpen. He watched the taller brunette reach past the smaller blonde brushing against her as she grabbed a bagel out of the basket. The blonde grabbed a cream cheese and offered it to the taller woman. "So you noticed it too, babygirl?"

Garcia scoffed and twirled her pink fuzzy pen between her fingers, "Oh, my steamy cup of hot chocolate, I am the Omniscient Oracle of Quantico. I know _all_. And don't think I haven't been caught up in the sexual tension of those two during our girls' nights out. Now. I know that our little Miss Emily plays for the other team--" Penelope ignored the surprised noise that Morgan made and continued "--but I'm not sure about JJ. I mean, Soccer superstar, not that many boyfriends that I've seen... It seems pretty safe." She tucked the pen behind her ear and tapped quickly away at the keys on her keyboard, the smile growing on her face.

"Babygirl, you sure this is gonna work?" Morgan's eyes swept over the words on the screen.

"Sweet thang, if this doesn't work, they're not human." Penelope clicked her mouse and was greeted with the black and white images of the two women snatching their Blackberries from their phone holsters nearly simultaneously.

* * *

Emily's eyes swept over the email and glanced up at JJ. "You going?"

JJ looked up with a smile, "Have I ever missed one of our girls' nights? Though... I do worry... when Garcia chooses the club and tells us to..." She glanced down at the screen of her Blackberry, "'Look hot enough that the smoke detectors go off, you sexy ladies.'"

"I don't know, Jayj, I think we're gonna have one helluva Friday night!" Prentiss grinned and bumped JJ's hip playfully with her own before taking a slow bite of her bagel and walking back toward the bullpen.

JJ caught her lip with her teeth, biting back the thoughts of Emily dressed hot enough for anything to go off as she watched the older woman's hips swaying as she walked away. She glanced back down at the phone and the anticipation for that night started to stir as butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Emily's breath hitched in her throat as she rounded the corner and saw JJ and Garcia standing together outside of a club that looked like it came right out of a night at the roxbury--pulsing music, a line twisting around the block, red velvet rope granting access to only the most beautiful and those on the all-sacred list. Garcia looked spunky as always in a 1940's style dress, looking like a beautiful pinup girl with the dress accenting her curves just-so. But JJ... JJ was wearing a low cut blue and green top that clung just so to her curves and a short skirt that Emily hadn't even considered the younger agent would ever wear, much less own.

Garcia looked up and caught a glance of Emily rounding the corner and couldn't help but gasp. JJ's head turned slowly and she suppressed a moan at the sight of the tall brunette in her tight, low slung black jeans and a low cut, tight fitting, deep red halter that showed more of the usually conservative agent's skin than JJ had ever seen before. Garcia smiled to herself, catching JJ's reaction and how the smaller blonde had bitten her lip and shivered just slightly at the sight of Agent Prentiss.

Emily walked up to them and smiled broadly, her eyes flitting over JJ appreciatively. "Hot enough for the smoke alarms, eh, Pen?"

Garcia grinned, "And how." Her grin morphed into a smirk. "You girls ready for the hottest of summer nights in Virginia?"

JJ laughed but nodded toward the line, "Garcia... we're hot and all but we'll _never_ get into this place. Why don't we just go dancing down at Noche like last week...?"

A look of distaste flitted across Garcia's face, "Now, now, Miss Jareau, do you doubt the innate abilities of the one and only Goddess of the List?"

JJ and Emily shared a blank stare, Emily's mouth forming the words 'Goddess of the List?'

Garcia gasped and bustled over to the doorman, the two confused women behind her. The broad security guard glanced appreciatively at the women, or more appropriately their cleavage, and then looked expectantly at Garcia. "Penelope Garcia and guests."

The doorman flipped a page on his list, clicked his pen and made a note before lifting the rope to let them in, much to the displeasure of the scantily clad women at the front of the line. When they passed through the long hallway to the dance floor, their senses were assaulted by the pulsing music, the dance floor tightly packed with bodies moving against one another, the sweet smells of the drinks piled on the passing waitresses tray, the sweet mix of pheromones, sweat and perfume.

Garcia led them down to a rare empty table where they settled with their handbags, ordered drinks and relaxed for a moment until their drinks arrived. The three started into their drinks when they arrived, the music pulsing around them. Ever an observer, Emily's eyes surfed the crowd and she raised an eyebrow, noticing something peculiar, turning slowly to Penelope. "Garcia..."

Garcia had counted on this. The music was just loud enough for her to pretend that she hadn't heard Emily. She pointed at her ears and then at the speakers near their table and moved closer to her friend.

Emily tucked a lock of hair back and leaned over to Garcia and spoke loudly, "Garcia, there are no men here!"

The blonde pushed up her glasses and grinned, "I know! They really just get in the way. You and JJ should go dance!"

JJ looked over at the sound of her name, "What??"

Emily looked knowingly at Garcia, wondering what, exactly, was conspiring behind those seemingly innocent horn rimmed glasses. She turned her attention to the woman across the table, still waiting for a response, "Do you want to dance?" She said loudly.

JJ raised an eyebrow and looked from Em to the floor and back, "Well isn't that kind of the _point_?" JJ flipped her hair over her shoulder and slid out of the booth, grabbing Emily's hand the second she got to her feet. The two worked their way into the crowd, both minds racing as they stole glances at one another through the strobe lights. The crowd was thick and heavy, growing by the minute as the two started dancing to the heavy beat. Within minutes, the two women were involuntarily pressed together.

Garcia watched carefully from her perch at the table. JJ was dancing slowly with her eyes closed, grinding slowly against the familiar brunette behind her. Emily had her hands on the younger agent's hips, her eyes filled with desire as she watched the lithe woman dance before her. JJ opened her eyes, turning to face Emily, her face flushed from dancing or emotion. She leaned up and whispered something in Emily's ear and her eyes widened and she giggled before whispering something back. JJ lifted her arms around Emily's neck and resumed dancing, shimmying against the older woman.

* * *

Emily's heart was racing, every move that she made, every little contact, every touch of flesh made her hotter and hotter, more electric with desire and then those seven words that she hadn't been expecting.

 _"You look so sexy right now, Em"_ JJ had said in her ear, giggling, her breath hot and damp on her ear, her lips just inches from her lobe.

She pushed a lock of blonde hair behind the younger girl's ear, leaning down to murmur back, "No sexier than you, Jayj." She hesitated, wanting to dive in and devour her neck, but holding on to what little restraint and will power her overstimulated body could manage.

Blue eyes sparkled as a grin grew across JJ's face and she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, pulling her closer and dancing against her. She looked back up at Emily, feeling bold. "Em?"

Emily looked down, quickly, slightly startled by the urgency in JJ's voice, "Ye--" Emily couldn't finish her answer because her lips were suddenly pressed against JJ's, lips parting as tongues darted out and met feverishly.

So much for self control.

* * *

Back at the booth, words were spoken to no one in particular: "Now that's more like it." Tugging her sidekick out of her purse, Garcia tapped a text message in quickly to the DJ who was a good friend and client of her off-hours repair services. Hitting send, she glanced up to the DJ booth, seeing that the spiky haired blonde was flipping open her own phone with a grin. She glanced down at Garcia and nodded, winking, as she flipped a new record down onto the turntable.

The opening beats of the song pounded out and the crowd thickened yet again, guitar and bass, then synth. The pulse of the music was faster now, harder. Dancing got dirtier all around them and JJ wasn't one to be outdone, especially with the shots that she'd just nicked from a passing waitress, telling her to bill it to the table. Downing one and handing the other to Emily, the shine in her eyes was a combination lust, liquor and lunacy.

Emily tipped back the shot, not even flinching as it burned down her throat, numbing her mind down to a baser level where there were no walls holding back her lust for propriety's sake. Her hands started roaming as the words of the song slowly seeped into her subconscious, stoking the slow burning fires into leaping flames.

_Just let me ask you: Hey, have you heard of my religion? It's called the Church of Hot Addiction And we believe that God has lust for everything..._

Lust... yes... Emily's mind was reeling as JJ slipped a leg between hers and started grinding her heat against her thigh, nothing but the denim of her jeans and the thin panties under Jayj's skirt keeping flesh from touching sticky flesh.

_Because now, The time has come for your devotion And you already got a notion Of what I need So give it, just give it, Just give it to me_

Does she... Emily wonders... Does JJ want what she thinks she does? Emily swoops down for another kiss, her tongue seeking out JJ's like a guided missile, the explosions inside of her confirming contact.

_You're willing, I'm waiting. Turn out the lights_

When JJ kissed back with equal hunger and passion, grinding tighter against her, Emily knew... her hands roamed down JJ's back and over her skirt, one hand going back up, slipping under the thin shirt, tracing over her sweat slick skin, the other, running over her smooth muscular thigh, pulling her tighter so the blonde could feel her heat as she in turn moved against her.

_Tonight I am the drug you can't deny_

JJ kissed down to Emily's neck, licking and sucking, half not noticing the glances starting to be thrown their way, half wanting to give them a show. Emily moaned ferally, tipping her head back, her hands trembling against JJ's skin, her thumb jerking and brushing against a rock hard nipple under JJ's shirt, causing the blonde to bite down in surprise.

_But I can pay The price you charge for what I need Because I, I've got a nasty new compulsion And you've already got a notion Of what I need So give it, just give it, Just give it to me_

Emily pulled away unexpectedly as the song's beat reached it's apex and smoothed into the breakdown, staring hungrily into JJ's eyes. "We should get going... I... I can't... I need..."

JJ nodded, "Yeah... I... that was... fuck."

"Yes, lets." Emily blurted the words out before she realized she had thought them and JJ's eyes widened and sparkled mischievously. They worked their way through the crowd to where Garcia had her lips clamped around the straw of her drink, her eyes dancing as her smile curled in an almost Grinch-like grin.

"Having fun?" She looked from one colleague to the other, Emily, usually composed with an air of dignity, was panting, her hair mussed and her halter top riding up in the back where JJ's hands had started exploring; JJ, usually the face of professional composure for the team was flushed and wild-eyed, her skirt askew and her lip gloss smeared just slightly with Emily's darker lipstick.

Emily straightened slightly, "Garcia you dog! You set this all up didn't you?"

The tech analyst pushed her glasses up with a smug smirk and finished her drink, slipping her sidekick back into her clutch. "I see all, I hear all, I know all." She slid out of the booth and bounced, her blonde curls bouncing around her face. "And you're welcome," she said, a tone of triumph and a hint of gloating lacing her words as she walked quickly toward the door.

Emily looked over at JJ whose blue eyes were still smoldering. "Now," The blonde said slowly, "I believe you said something about a fuck?"

* * *

Emily's apartment was closer and no sooner than the door was shut were JJ's fingers working the tie around the other's neck that held her top up. When the thin piece of fabric fell unceremoniously, JJ's mouth zeroed in the right nipple, soft but firm and a delicious milky brown color, like a tollhouse morsel just waiting to be licked off. Emily moaned loudly, a thousand thoughts running through her head about what sort of trouble they'd be in for this, wondering what JJ tasted like, how Hotch would lose his cool when he found out, how little she cared, how much she wanted Jennifer Jareau...

Their mouths collided again as Emily grew bold and ran her hand down JJ's side, up under her skirt to her hot, wet panties, pressing her fingers against them, eliciting a moan that she'd only heard in fantasy. She pressed gently, moving her fingers slowly and steadily along the moist, sticky fabric before pulling her hand away. JJ released her nipple, whimpering in protest but gasped when she realized why the hand had withdrawn. When she realized Emily was raising her fingers to her lips, her tongue flicking out to taste her fingers. She delighted at the sweet, tangy taste, sucking gently on her fingers, trying to savor the taste. JJ stepped backward, running her hands up her own thighs, hooking her panties and sliding them down her thighs and letting them drop to the floor before sitting down on Emily's sofa, legs spread, her skirt falling just short of remotely covering anything up.

Emily closed her eyes tightly, opening them back up before pinching her arm lightly to ensure this was not, in fact, a dream, but that JJ--her JJ--was sitting, spread eagled on her couch in a mini skirt with no panties. Emily crossed the room, kneeling before JJ, touching the soft mound of trimmed, honey blonde curls, dark and sticky with JJ's wetness. She ran her fingers along the slit, causing the blonde to whimper, followed by a moan when Emily tweaked her clit and a gasp when she slowly eased a finger into her hot, molten core. She slowly moved her finger in and out, adding a second curled around the first, then as she sped up, she began to rub and flick JJ's clit in time. JJ moaned and cried out, her nails clawing at the upholstery as Emily drove her closer and closer to the edge. With no warning at all, Emily quickly replaced her thumb with her mouth, nibbling and sucking on JJ's clit, her free hand pushing up under her shirt to tweak, twist and pinch her lover's nipples.

"God, Em.. please... please don't... don't _stop_..." her gasped words quickly became shrieks as Emily pressed her fingertips against the rough patch just inside that drove JJ over the edge. As JJ came down slowly, her breath evening, Emily withdrew her fingers and sucked on them languidly, her eyes never leaving the blue, hazy ones that met her gaze. Emily climbed onto the couch and kissed JJ's neck gently before kissing her mouth, giving her a taste of her own juices on Em's tongue. JJ shivered involuntarily as the taste flooded her mouth as she kissed back slowly, shifting so that Emily was soon pinned beneath her on the couch, her hands already fumbling with the buttons and fly of the jeans that were still mysteriously on.

After a few seconds of fumbling the offensive jeans were flung across the room and JJ was shocked to see that Emily hadn't worn any panties at all and there before her was the woman's wet, sticky slit, curled hair matted against skin, lips swollen and parted, clit pulsing for attention. JJ rubbed her clit slowly, gently, in deliberate circles, listening as the usually dignified Emily was reduced to whimpering and begging.

"Jayj..." she gasped, "please... please baby..."

"Mmm..." JJ crooned against her ear in a husky whisper, "Please _what_?"

"Fuck me, baby... please!"

And with those magic words, JJ eased two fingers into her wet hole and slowly started working faster and faster, her mouth kissing from Emily's mouth to her neck to her collarbone to her nipples, slowly suckling first on the left, then the right, back to the left, nibbling and suckling, back to the right, biting playfully as her hand worked furiously at Emily's mound, finger's plunging in and out as her second hand worked down so she could twist and pinch and tease her clit while never losing the momentum that she'd built.

Emily was gasping, panting, moaning JJ's name and begging every second for more and more of what she was getting, feeling, what was wracking her body in waves, the pressure she was rocking against, making every thrust more powerful before finally she cried out "JENNIFER!" and pressed her hips down against JJ's prolonged thrust up, knuckles bent just so that they pressed against her g-spot and she collapsed back, panting for breath, flushed and sweating.

JJ mimicked Emily, raising her hand to her lips, licking tenatively, tasting the rich, sweet but almost bitter taste of her new lover's juices, moaning softly as she greedily slurped and licked her fingers clean before curling up with Emily on the couch.

Once she regained her head, the older woman brushed the blonde hair out of JJ's face and with a smile asked her, "So... were you ever planning on telling me?"

JJ bit back a shy smile, "I wanted to. So badly... but I couldn't risk losing your friendship."

"Nothing lost, everything gained..."

"So... what now?"

"Now, I think, we go up to my bed, sleep and let things go the course."

JJ smiled and stood, offering her hand to help Emily to her feet. "I like that," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Morgan groped at his bedside table for the offensive phone that was vibrating. He lifted it to his face, trying to see through the haze and blur of sleep to the three words, triumphant in all-caps, "I DID IT! ^_^!"


End file.
